The Double Plan
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Mira has a plan and it involves little-o-Asuka when Freed finds himself taking care of her because Bisca and Alzack have to leave on a year long mission. and after figuring out that Lucy offers to help out, and Freed agrees, it gets even better. Mira's got a new couple to match and she and Asuka are going to do their best to make it happen. (No more then about five chapters long)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Freed X Lucy fan fiction. I had no Idea what to do with them but eventually came up with this.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

Lucy collapsed into the opposite chair from Erza and puffed out a loud sigh. She tugged on the hem of her t-shirt and let the feel of the cool air from the fan blow in her face. She was losing it. Anymore of this heat and she was going to end up striping down like Gray already has. Walking to the guild was maybe the worst ten minutes in her entire life! Why did managolia have to be in the state of a heat wave? It was literally killing her.

Happy walked up with Natsu holding out what looked like a Popsicle to her. "Here Lucy, I got you this yummy frozen yogurt Popsicle Mira's giving out to everyone. Gray was saying it helped with the heat and you looked like you were about to melt." Lucy smiled and took the frozen treat from him.

"Thank you, happy" she said before lifting it up to her mouth and lapped up the creamy goodness. She grinned as happy hopped onto the table and sat quietly eating his. Natsu didn't say a word as he sat down himself. The heat seemed to tire everyone out.

The guild was oddly quite for the day. The only noise being Mira's clanging of dishes together, random fans positions in random places blowing around somewhat cool air, or small chats between people who had the energy here and there. Lucy couldn't see how they did it. People like Gajeel.

Gajeel.

The man didn't seemed at all fazed by the pounding heat. He sat in his normal seat in the back of the guild with his feet kicked up with not maybe a care in the world chewing on a piece of metal.

Or other people like…

Laxus.

He too had his feet kicked up and not bother by the heat. His eyes closed with his sound pod blaring in his ears. His team sat around him occupied knowing not to bother him.

Lucy huffed.

She didn't feel like sitting around and glaring at people who weren't even looking back at her and decided to go have a conversation with Mira. She seemed like she could use a hand at the bar. So she strolled over and took a seat beside a grumpy Freed staring at what looked like a generator. He looked around the piece of equipment and messed around with a couple cords. Bickslow sat on the other side of him holding some tools with a bored expression on his face.

"I think I did something wrong," Freed said, "Levy has the fan come on?" he looked over to her as she shook her head. "I did do something wrong." He grumbled. Lucy chuckled.

Bickslow looked up at her a grinned. His visor was up show his sweat covered face. "Oi, Cosplayer. What's up?" lately she has gotten closer the thunder god tribe and becoming even good friends with Bickslow and freed. Laxus treated her like a kid but she didn't mind she was glad they had become friends and Evergreen was surprisingly really nice to her.

Lucy smiled at him. "Hey Bickslow. What's Freed doing?"

"Hating these instructions" Freed grumbled. Throwing the paper behind his back. "I don't understand. I did everything they said and this generator is not powering anything."

"Did you flip the switch on the side?" Bickslow stared at her for a second before reaching over and picking up the paper with the instructions printed on it.

"What switch, it didn't say anything about a…" he scanned over the words. "No switch"

Lucy raised an eyebrow and pointed to the small orange switch with the symbols "I" and "O" it. "That's the switch. Freed slowly leaned over and flipped it on. Levy laughed as the fan in front of her blew her hair back.

"It worked! Good eye Lu-chan!" she said. Asuka was beside her grinning into the fan as she said random sentences and liking the way her voice changed. Lucy smiled at them.

Bickslow just chuckled to himself, "I guess they thought it was common sense for someone to know there was a switch." Freed just stared at it with a frown.

"I was defeated by a switch." He mumbled. Levy patted his back.

"It wasn't a competition."

Lucy then turned to Mira watching the whole exchange with a smile. "Morning Mira" she said.

"Good morning Lucy, how's the heat?" Lucy groaned

"I think I'm going to die. Do you have another popsicle?" Lucy didn't even notice until then that she had eaten all of the one happy gave her.

"Of course, what flavor, strawberry?"

"Yes, please" Bickslow chuckled beside her.

Behind them Asuka tugged on Freed's jacket as he moved the generator over into a small corner of the guild. "Freed, ice cream!" she said grinning up at him.

"Ice cream? Would you like some?"

"Yeah!" he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Alright, we shall go into the kitchen and get some." Asuka cheered. Lucy watched them go then turned to Bickslow with a raised eyebrow.

"Freed's babysitting the kid for a while. The parents are out on a yearlong mission." Lucy frowned.

"A yearlong mission? That has to be hard for them, to leave her behind for so long." Bickslow nodded

"They trust freed, it was either him or Natsu and you know what outcome we were going to get with Natsu." Lucy laughed.

After handing Lucy her treat, Mira leaned onto the counter resting her elbows on it and hold up her head in the palms of her hands. "They didn't want to leave her but it was a very important mission that called for shooter mages, and Bisca and Alzack are the only ones in managolia. But Asuka should be fine with her older cousin." Lucy choked a little and her eyes widen.

"Did you just say cousin!?" Mira looked at her for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"You didn't know? Bisca is Freed's mother older sister and therefore Freed's aunt." Lucy blinked a few times at her before turning to Bickslow who just nodded.

"They have different last names, I would have never guessed. Well I mean the green hair, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Freed's mother and Bisca only share a common father that's why they have different last names." Lucy sighed.

"Oh, well yeah that makes since." Footsteps sounded behind them and they turned around to Laxus looking down at them with his hands in his pockets.

"Blondie didn't know Freed was related to Bisca?" he said taking a seat next to Bickslow. Mira giggled.

"Nope! I guess no one never really told her." Lucy frowned.

"Anyone else related I didn't know about." Laxus thought for a moment then grinned at her.

"Did you know I was the master's grandson?" he teased. Lucy turned away pouting at him as Bickslow laughed.

"Shut up." She mumbled and stuck her Popsicle in her mouth.

Asuka came back with freed, an ice cream cone in her hands. She grabbed on to the barstool next to Lucy and lifted herself up onto the chair. Mira smiled at her and grabbed a napkin before cleaning the ice cream around her mouth. Freed sighed and sat down.

"Mira-nee, guess what flavor I have." Asuka said showing Mira the cone. Mira let out a small hmm and put her finger under her chin.

"I don't know, Asuka, is it peanut flavored." the younger girl giggled and shook her head.

"Nope, Lucy?" Lucy looked at the cream colored cone and grinned.

"It has to be chocolate." Asuka cringed but still giggled.

"No, I don't like chocolate."

Laxus looked over and raised an eyebrow. "It's clearly vanilla" Bickslow nudged him. "What? She asked to guess." Lucy laughed.

"Laxus got it right!" Asuka said waving her free hand in the air.

"I did? What do I get?"

"nothing." Laxus frowned.

"That's a rip off, I worked really hard in guessing what flavor that was, I deserve something." Freed snorted, one thing he doesn't do very much.

Asuka shrugged. "I don't know, I think it was easy. You have to answer another question. A harder question."

"Hit me."

"What is the first letter in my name?"

"K for Kid"

"That's not my name!" Laxus grinned.

"Really? I thought it was" Mira smiled.

"Is it…A for Asuka?"

"Yeah! It's an A not a K Laxus." Asuka looked over to Laxus and narrowed her eyes at him into a cute scowl. Laxus waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah. A not K"

"Mira wins your prize, Laxus." Asuka said as she stood up in the bar stool to reach Mira after handing her ice cream cone to Freed. She grabbed the takeover mage's cheeks and squished them together. Laxus and Lucy bust out laughing. Asuka grinned as she planted a small kiss on Mira's forehead. "Mira won a fishy kiss!" she said throwing her hands in the air. Mira smiled.

"Thank you, Asuka" she said. Asuka smirked just before she went to sit back down when she misplaced her foot on the bottom of the stool tipping back. Mira tried to grab her but missed as she fell back. Freed and Lucy both jumped out of their seats to catch her, but ended up falling on each other when something else caught Asuka.

Gajeel held the little girl looking down at Lucy and freed with an eyebrow raised. Asuka was on his shoulders laughing. "Lucy and freed fell! Are two ok?" she said.

Laxus looked over to her and sighed. "You were the one about to fall, kid." He said as his nerves calmed. He was just as scared she was going to fall as the others.

"I'm sorry" Gajeel patted her knee.

"You're alright" looking back down to freed and Lucy he saw Lucy fell on her back onto Freed's chest. Freed was frowning up at the ceiling with his arms wrapped around Lucy's mid-section. Their legs tangled together.

"You could have told me you were going to catch her." He mumbled. Gajeel shrugged.

~X~

Freed waved a hand behind him to Mira as she called out. "Bye Freed, Asuka" Asuka waved back and then left with freed right beside her.

"Hey Freed, do you like Lucy?" Freed looked down at Asuka as she walked beside him towards his house. He smiled.

"Yes, she's a very nice person. A good friend and a powerful mage."Asuka frowned.

"I didn't mean like that"

"Then how?" she walked faster with a small stomp in her footsteps.

"Never mind." Freed shrugged and looked up to see they had talked the blonde mage up. She was walking home with Natsu and happy beside her. She was standing on the edge of the river as Natsu walked with her, his hands in his pockets.

Asuka ran towards them grinning. "Lucy! Natsu-nii!" the two turned around and smiled down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu said.

"I'm walking with freed home." Asuka said. Natsu looked up to she Freed just now making it to them. Lucy smiled.

"Freed do you need any help with her? I'm sure it's going to be a lot of work keeping up with her for a whole year." Freed shook his head.

"She's a good kid, she won't be any trouble. I can handle it." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

~X~

Lucy opened the main doors of guild hall to the sound of the regular ruckus and smiled. The heat wave finally passed after two days and moved on to some other unlucky place. As she walked inside she noticed someone in the corner of the guild slumped and looking tired. Taking a better look at him she noticed it was freed. She walked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Freed? Are you ok?" she tapped his shoulder and he looked up at her with dark circles under his eyes.

"Good morning Lucy" he mumbled. He face palmed into the table and let out a groan. Bickslow walked over and shook his head.

"He finally cracked huh?" he said. "He hasn't been getting any sleep worrying over every little thing Asuka does."

"I just want her to be safe" he grumbled back. Bickslow patted his back.

"He'll be alright." he said to Lucy. But she thought otherwise. The poor guy looked horrible. She's never saw him like this. He never slumped or showed any kind of indecency. She had to help him out.

"Maybe I should take Asuka a day or two and let you get some rest." She said. Freed shot his head up.

"No I couldn't do that, she's my responsibility as of right now." Looking up he saw her running around with the exceeds. "I couldn't put her off on someone else"

"Yeah well at least let me help you." He cringed before he gave up.

"Thank you Lucy. Can you come by this afternoon?"

Lucy grinned. "Sure!"


	2. A Small UpdateMashup

It's been a long while since I've updated. I understand and I very much apologize. BUT I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of writing.

A little while ago something very heartbreaking happened and it's crushed my dreams of becoming an author. But I've been getting a lot of help from friends and hoe to update soon.

Thank you all for being patient in my selfish moment.

Love,

Mehri/Yobi

xXGajeel-LucyXx or GrayXLucyFE

* * *

Ps: here is a little mashup of all my stories. Can you name them all without rereading?

If you can you get a special sneak peak at any story of your choice. It's broken up to help you.

100 questions should be the only one not used.

Ready?

Go!

* * *

Natsu: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD GUY IN YOUR STORIES!

Lucy: not in The NEW sister of Laxus Deyar, though.

Gray: HA! I punched laxus!

Laxus: *growls*

* * *

Wendy: Erza… are you ok?

Erza: *with tears in eyes* Freed understand that…. We will get through this together.

Freed: *smiles* of course. Mehri/Yobi isn't going to make us fight…. Are you?

Me: no promises.

Cobra: Me and Mira Eh?

Mira: FUN!

Natsu: HONEYMOON TIME!

* * *

Sting: ROUGE COME HOOOOOOME!

Gray: Back off!

Rouge* sighs*

* * *

Freed: Gajeel… or Sting? Erza? Lucy?

Auska: LAXUS!

Laxus & Erza: NO!

* * *

Loke: Lucy forgive me.

Laxus: You've hurt her too much already.

Wendy: I can't let you do that anymore.

Loke: It's for her future!

* * *

Gajeel: Why won't you trust me.

Panterlilly: give her time.

* * *

Lucy: thank you mom, laxus.

* * *

Gray: Your blood is safe with us, Lucy.

Sting: *grins* we'll see about that.

Orga:*nods*

* * *

Laxus: who's child is this?

Lucy: it doesn't matter, it can't be alone.

* * *

Natsu: is seven months a really enough time to train?

Gajeel: enough time for bunny.

* * *

Bickslow: Be safe Lucy.

* * *

Loke: Hurry up and find my key!

Lucy: I am!

Laxus: *sighs*

* * *

Freed: Jesus Sting Stop!

Sting: But I Loooove you, my honey.

Jellal: get a room.

Rouge: *hold onto Jellal tighter*

* * *

Natsu: isn't summer over?

Rufus: let thesummer spirit rain on.

Juvia: Juvia agrees.

Yukino: Summer is ours remember!?

* * *

Me: Ok that's enough. Bye everyone!

Evidence: *waves good-bye*

Laxus: Lucy!

Lucy: I got her! I got her!


End file.
